


What you asked for

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Killua was supposed to be an alpha.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Noncontober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	What you asked for

**Author's Note:**

> nocontober day 7: breeding

It's hours before he can string together a thought more coherent than "more", "please" or "Illumi", and longer still before his fever lowers enough that he can register a sense of wrongness in all of this, something beyond his basic fear of his brother and his desire not to be tied to his family. But once it does, once lucidity starts to return, he knows this shouldn't be happening.

" _Nnhh_ ," Killua grunts, cheek pressed to the mattress. "No, this isn't right."

"Hm?" Behind him Illumi stills, iron grip going loose around Killua's hips. "Did you want to lie on your back instead?"

Killua shakes his head, trying to clear it. They've been at this for so long: Illumi jerking him off, fucking him with his fingers and his cock while he lays around, useless and incoherent, hardly aware of what's happening. His ass is sore but still his body wants more.

"I'm...supposed to be an alpha," he says, head still heavy. Illumi's only response is to go back to fucking him, hard and relentless and just like he needs.

It's a few minutes before he can think again and this time he leans up onto his elbow. "The same genes...as Dad," he pants. "Hair, eyes, Transmutation." Illumi shifts the angle of his thrusts and it takes everything he has to stay focused. "I should be an alpha like him too."

Illumi grasps his cock then and a wounded, hungry sound leaves Killua. He doesn't notice at first that he's pushing himself back into Illumi's cock until his brother acknowledges it with a pleased noise.

"Fuck," Killua says. "Fuck you. You-you did something to me. This is your fault."

All at once, Illumi pulls out and Killua holds back the disappointed noises his throat wants to make. His body aches. He's desperately hard.

Illumi flips him over onto his back and nods to himself with a self-satisfied expression. "You're right, it's much better this way."

"Illumi—" he starts to say, but Illumi grabs his cock and shoves himself right back in, eased by slick and the come he's already spilled inside Killua's ass.

"What is it?" Illumi asks, hoisting one of Killua's legs over his shoulder. Killua's only answer is to moan loudly and clench around Illumi's cock. "Ah, right. You were accusing me of making you an omega."

Illumi looks down at him, dark eyes large and pleased. "Why would I do something like that?"

Killua gasps, unable to form a response when he can hardly breathe.

"Just so I could be the head of the family?" Illumi asks. He picks up the speed of his thrusts. "As a way to keep you bound to me forever?" He wraps his fist around Killua's cock and begins to pump again. "To keep you from having to kill me when you get older? Because being an omega suits you much better?"

Killua can hardly do anything but shake, mind clouding over again with lust and the power of his heat. Illumi smiles and slows down enough to kiss Killua's neck, right over his scent glands.

"How would I even do something like that?" Illumi asks, voice low and chipper. "Just by shoving a few needles into the hormone centers of your brain years ago and waiting for them to force your body into heat? That's a pretty wild idea, Kil."

Illumi catches his hand before Killua can make an actual attempt to rip out his heart. He pins both of Killua's wrists down and continues fucking him like nothing’s happened.

"You bastard," Killua hisses. "You evil, manipulative— _oh god, oh fuck,_ Illumi—fuck! Undo whatever you did!"

"I didn't say I did anything to you. But hypothetically if I did make you into an omega, it'd be far too late to undo it now."

Killua grits his teeth, feeling himself draw closer to his own orgasm. He can tell Illumi is getting close to, like he's already bonded to him so thoroughly that he can read his brother's body as well as his own.

"I'm going to come inside you again," Illumi says, happiness rolling off him in waves. "Are you going to beg me to do it this time?"

"Go to hell!"

Illumi ducks his head down and latches onto Killua's shoulder with his teeth. The feeling his bite invokes is terrifying and primal, and Killua wants it just as badly as he fears it.

"If I _had_ made you an omega," Illumi says, releasing his bite from Killua's neck, "I'd have made you a perfect one." He runs a hand down over Killua's belly. "One who could carry the next Zoldyck heir."

Killua groans and shakes his head. "I'm the heir. I'm supposed to be the heir," he babbles.

Illumi licks the mark he's left on Killua's shoulder. "Not anymore," he says. "Aren't you glad?"


End file.
